


Dear Omi-Kun

by justpxxchy



Series: fall of faith [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Roses, a spinoff to a later coming series, im sorry, this was for discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Atsumu's letter to Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: fall of faith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025086
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Dear Omi-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Bye im so sorry for this idk how emotional it is but so far all my friends are crying.
> 
> btw, hey, friends from discord. You guys were the only people to motivate me to write this. Ive been wanting to write something emotional and this got my outta this block so ily and I'm sorry in advance

December 18th

  
  


_ Dear Omi-Kun, _

_ I’m writing this letter as I watch your car pull out from the hospital parking lot. My hands are a little shaky right now, it’s hard to write this. I wanted to say thank you. I remember when we first met(??). You looked at me in the school hallway 6 months before you moved. What stood out to me was your mask. It was simple, and most kids who wore masks at our age would have had crazy designs or bright colors. _

_ But not you, Omi. Never you. You’re phenomenal. Extraordinary. Distinct from society. _

_ Are ya proud of me, Omi? I used the words I could never spell before. I did it, omi.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Aside from that, again I wanted to thank you. You never treated me differently for my sickness. Instead, you helped. I remember when you told me you were afraid of germs, and I thought hey, me too. But I guess we both got over that, together, right? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I remember, that you said I was the one who got you into volleyball. Me, out of all people. And that it was me who encouraged you to become Japan’s number 3 ace. I remember that one day when we practiced for hours non-stop. You traveled down to Hyogo just to play with me. And I remember when you told me--when we played in the inter-high. You looked crushed you had to play me. But you hid it behind that mask of yours. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ And, Omi, I remember the first time you willingly took your mask off for me. It happened right here, in this hospital room, three years today. You told me you trusted me enough to take it off. You said you weren’t afraid when you were with me.  _

_ I love you, Omi. Have I ever told you that? You changed my life in 11 years. I love you, so freakin much. I told ya, one day I would tell you. I told ya it might not be in verbal form. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I guess I should explain to you, what happened before I was diagnosed. _

_ I was diagnosed on the first day of spring 11 years ago. 3 days aftert I tried committing suicide. I fell into a dark place. My grandfather died 2 weeks before that. I was closest to him, aside from Osamu. I was brought in on a Sunday and discharged 3 weeks later. I remember 3 days into the testing the nurse has told us I had  _ _ angiosarcoma, a type of cancer that lines the deep tissue. _

_ Speaking of that, Omi, I wanted to talk to you about something. I got the news back the other day. _

_ I'm terminal, Omi. I wanted to tell you in person but I know neither one of us could get through it. I wanted to just tell you here. _

_ I was just sitting here on the hospital bed when the nurse came in. With x-rays. She told me she had news. And at first, I thought I was cleared. But even I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I made the biggest mistake that day. I hoped. _

_ Hope is a dangerous thing. It leaves you alone in the most painful, nasty ways. _

_ I had learned this quite early on, when I hoped for that toy in the store, or when I hoped I wouldn’t die that day, or when I hoped the cancer had finally cleared. _

_ She showed me the X-rays, and I could see them clear as day. A large amount of mass circling my heart.  _ _ I, even as dumb as I can be, knew there was something wrong. It was like a cage encircling my last wish. My last hope. My last words. My last breath. _

_ I wasn’t going to survive this. No matter how hard I tried, there was no escaping this. _

_ I’m sorry, Omi-Kun. I tried so hard for you. I tried to make it better. _

_ We’re so arrogant, aren’t we? So afraid of age, we do everything we can to prevent it. We don’t realize what a privilege it is to grow old with someone. _

_ When I’m gone make sure the flowers are white, okay? _

_ I have to go now, Omi. It’s getting late, and I’m tired. _

_ And it hurts, Omi. It hurts right now. I think I’m going to sleep. I know I don’t have much time left. I’m shaking and I’m scared. _

_ Even when I’m gone, don’t take off the ring. I know that seems selfish but I’m wearing it to my death bed. Don’t grieve for me, for this isn’t goodbye. It is solely just a rebirthing, a new start. I hate for this letter to get somber, so ill stop now. _

  
  


_ I love you Kiyoomi Sakusa. Make sure to water the roses in the garden, okay? _

_ Ps. Thanks for the memories, Omi. I will always love you. _

  
  


As Sakusa sat, dry-mouthed at the letter in his shaking hands, he looked over at the empty hospital bed. There was a box on it, with  _ Sakusa  _ written on a sticky note in bold letters. With quivering hands, he opened it slowly.

Inside, there was a lone white rose. Its delicate petals were pure white, not a spot of dirt to be found. There was another sticky note taped onto it.

_ I found this outside the hospital room, it reminded me of you. Pure and clean, with thorns on the stem. Don’t worry, it’s because I love you. _

But something laid further inside the box. A picture of him and Atsumu, in their third year, at nationals.

And suddenly, Sakusa realized Atsumu did not want him to grieve the memories. 

So the day of Atsumus’s burial, Sakusa buried the box with him, right next to the peaceful body of Atsumu Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that happened


End file.
